The gem mews
by Ambercatlucky2
Summary: Five mews, all of whom are created from precious gems, what will happen to them, and why were they made?  a partial diary to my life, partial story
1. Here we are it's pink

**Hellos! This is rewritten! XD probably for the better too, but don't worry I still have the original… not that anyone would want that cause I mean this is edited and better… I think… anyways good morning, night, or afternoon, to you! Oh and Mei Mei is the Chinese pronunciation for little sister, we, as in my friend and I, didn't know what little sister was in Japanese so since I knew what it was in Chinese, and had told her, she decided to stick with that, another nickname that may or may not appear is Gin Gitsue this means Silver Fox. And you guys should know what onee sama means, it means older sister.**

**Amber's POV**

The bell's ringing was the loveliest sound I had heard all day.

I was too anxious about after school to be worried about being rude. So, as soon as I heard the last bell, I sprang up swiped my books from the table, grabbed my bag, and pushed in my chair and rushed out the door of the class.

I went down the stairs faster than I ever had before, and went to my locker and entered the combination for my lock in one motion.

After putting a few things into my bag such as my sketch book, and my jacket, I headed down the hallway to where my friends' lockers were.

Today was one of those rare days with no homework for the immediate next day of school. Of course I had homework for the day after, which would have all of the same classes that I had today, only in a different order.

"Onee-sama, hey what's up?" I chimed to Rachel she smiled when she saw me

"Mei Mei! Nothing much what about you?" she asked

"I don't have any homework!" I exclaimed

"Nice" commented another voice. I nearly died from the shock

"Rel, will you cut it out with the teleporting powers!" I exclaimed to my other best friend.

My two best-est friends' names were Rachel Kuro, and Rel Bara Rose.

"Amber, I don't have teleporting powers…" she said

"Yes you do, you teleport all that time!" I said loudly

"No I don't. Anyway when are we going?" she asked Rachel

"Right now, if you can come" she told her back

"Yeah, my mom said I could come. I just need to call her and tell her about when we would be home" she explained

"We should be back around six. Do you have your phone on you?" I asked.

She nodded and pulled out her black berry. She sent a text, not long after words she got a reply. Her grin said everything we needed to know.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I exclaimed happily.

I ran to the doors that their lockers were near and I held one open

"Come on!" I called

"Amber, you still haven't told us where it was that you wanted to go" Rachel said maturely. I smiled and told them

"We are going to go to a café. It's year or two old, but I heard that it was really good"

"Ok, it's sounded like a nice place, from what I've heard anyways" said Rel

"A café, alright" Rachel said "let's go"

We walked to the subway, and swiped our cards that we had already loaded with money to get into the subway, doing so saved us valuable time from not having to wait in lines for a one-way pass.

While walking we talked about random things, mainly Anime and Marianas Trench, meaning, me and Rachel talked about random animes and mangas we had recently watched and read, and Rel talked about Marianas Trench, she wasn't really into anime, but she did like anime pictures.

Soon the automated voice on the subway announced our stop. We got off the train then headed up the stairs into the streets.

After some wandering and a few arguments as to where the café should be, we arrived.

The café was on a grassy hill, there were two paths leading up to the café, one from the left side, and one from the right side. We took the one to the right as it was closer.

"So much pink…" Said Rachel her doubts were obvious in her voice.

She hated the colour pink, and preferred black, and other darker colours.

"Come on let's just enter!" I begged with the cutest face I could manage. She rolled her eyes at me

"Darn your cuteness, it'll be the end of me one day."

Rel was silent, like usual, she was somewhat shy at the worst of times, and she spoke reservedly when she was shy, speaking politely and softly, if she spoke at all.

"Rel, what do you think of this place?" I asked, she turned to me half distracted by her Ipod

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of this place?" I asked again.

"I like it, but let's go inside" she said smiling, her shiny red hair fell lightly against her shoulders accented her sparkling blue eyes, the sunlight highlighted both of those features.

We entered the small but busy café, and childish seeming girl who also had red hair came up to us saying

"Welcome to café mew! How many are in your party?"

"Three" I replied, she nodded and quickly and lead us towards an empty table by a window

"Your server will be with you shortly!" she handed us the menus then ran off to go help others.

I looked at the menu, and immediately decided that I wanted mango ice cream,

"Hey Nee-san, Rel, what are you guys going to get?" I asked

"I'm going to get a pomegranate tart." Replied Rachel after a quick scan of the menu

"I'm going to get a float, what about you?" Rel asked

"I'm having some ice cream" I told them. Rel commented with her famous 'Nice'. I grinned

"Hey guess what!" Rachel suddenly announced

"What?" both Rel and I replied

"I finally got two level 80 characters in W.O.W" (World of warcraft)

"Really?" asked Rel, the two of them got into a deep discussion.

I personally didn't have wow so I just pulled out my sketch book from my bag and turned to a blank page, and looked about, a few tables away sat a lonely seeming girl who was drinking tea.

The bitter look in her eyes almost covered up her lonely aloofness, but I could see what she felt, her eyes radiated her feelings.

She was dressed like the other servers only of course her dress was a dark blue to match her near black, blue hair.

I took out my pencil and began to draw her anime style, only I made her sadness more evident in her look, and I drew in a different background and outfit for her.

She was dressed as a lonely girl in a deep sea blue gown sitting in a chair looking out of the window in a castle from a high tower to the lands below, the sadness radiated off of the picture, but she wasn't crying, but rather trying to seem strong, then after I had finished drawing her I began to shade it in when the server came, she had green hair and glasses she came up smiling shyly

"H-h-hi sorry for the wait, I'm lettuce, um… I'll be your server!" she looked at us, and noticed my picture

"Hey, is that Mint?" she asked

"Who?"

"Oh I'm sorry, you probably don't know her by name but she's the girl drinking tea, she seems awful sad though, how come?"

"Because, she is sad, can't you tell?" I asked surprised that she couldn't

"Oh! Anyways… um… what are your orders?" we recited our orders to her, and she promised that she would comeback sooner than she had arrived.

We told her okay, then both Rachel and Rel wanted to see the picture I had drawn that had caught Lettuce's eye.

"Amber that's really good, I wish I could draw like you." Said Rel

"That is one of your best." affirmed Rachel their praise embarrassed me, but made me really happy.

I put my sketchbook beside the table and the wall, and then tuned back into the conversation, we began to talk about all the important non-important things that friends talk about.

Lettuce-true to her word brought us our treats rather quickly.

I took a spoonful of ice cream and put it in my mouth, it was delicious, the mangos tasted really fresh and it was the best dessert I had ever eaten from a store,

"Wow these are really good!" we all exclaimed at the same time, then burst out laughing at the situation

"You know, for all the pink there is here, it's not so bad, this is actually a pretty good place." Approved Rachel, she then smiled and took another bite of her tart.

I continued to eat my ice cream and Rel sipped at her float. All too soon we were finished, but we didn't want to go yet, so we began to talk about music, which reminded me

"Hey Rel, I took two Marianas Trench Cds out of the library like I promised to. I really like the 'Master Piece theatre' album; I also got 'Fix me'."

"Oh really? What songs did you like? Also 'Fix me' is their first album you know." She said immediately into what I called 'Trenchie mode'

"I had no idea that they were the ones who did 'Cross My Heart' and 'Beside You'. I really like those songs… actually I like pretty much every song on that album…" Rel laughed happily

"Oh, guys, I found this new bad, you have to watch this music video, here" She fiddled with her Ipod touch for a minute and then showed us this video for a song called 'Memories' by Within Temptation, I liked it, the title kind of reminded me of this other song called 'Unfinished Memories' by Eowyn.

That was a sad song, but a very sweet one at the same time, it was about two lovers who got separated by circumstances, but promise to meet again one day and start from their unfinished memories together.

"I really like 'Latin Moon' by Mia Martina, it's really pretty, I also love 'Stereo Heart' by Gym Class Heroes, featuring Adam Lavigne" I told them.

"Oh yeah, I haven't heard those before, I'll have to look it up" Replied Rel,

"Oh, hey I'll pay the bill since I asked you all here" I said as Lettuce returned with the bill, I paid her and then gave a little extra in tips, she looked at the tips incredulously

"Thanks…" she paused at a loss not knowing what my name was

"Amber" I told her smiling

"Thank you Amber-chan!" she said brightly

"Your welcome, but don't you get more tips often?" she blushed

"No, actually I'm kind of clumsy…"

"Well, that's ok, I'm super klutzy sometimes too!" I encouraged "my cousins even re-created American woman to klutzy woman in my 'honor'." She smiled and laughed.

"H-have a nice day!" she called to us as we headed out the door

"You too!" I called back.

We headed out into the sunshine and decided to walk around the town a bit, window shopping, and occasionally actually buying things.

It was nearing six when I realized that I had left my sketch book at the café

"You guys! We have to go back to that café, I left my sketch book there!" I told them worriedly

"Amber, why do you have to be so forgetful?" Groaned Rel

"My parents are going to kill me!" she added "I'm supposed to be home in half an hour, and the walk to the subway station is around five minutes, the ride back to our district is another ten and the walk home from there is at least seven minutes, even if we head out now, I'll be pushing my curfew!"

"I'm sorry, but please?" I begged, Rachel consented first, after I had flashed her the cutest look I could manage

"Darn you Amber, you're just too cute!"

(**A/N **My friend who I'm basing Rachel on thinks that I'm the cutest thing… especially when I'm wearing a lab coat, why? I don't know. I try to be cute, but… I dunno?)

"Thanks Nee-san" I gave her an appreciative smile, Rel then crumbled

"All right, but we have to be quick okay?" I nodded, and we ran back towards the café.

The main lights were out, but the door was opened, so I walked in with Rachel and Rel beside me, I went over to the table we had used.

On it was my sketch book turned to a new page with a message scrawled into it.

It said this

_Amber it seems you left your sketch book here by accident, so I've left the doors unlocked, and open, please close them on your way out ~Ryou – management _

I didn't know who Ryou was, but I was glad he hadn't trashed my book.

I then picked up my sketch book and closed it then, as I was putting it into my schoolbag I noticed three smallish egg-shaped stones on the table underneath the spot my sketch book had been in. The stones were different gems, one was Amber, another was Ruby, and the last was Amethyst

"Weird" said Rel

"Do you think he left it there for us?" Asked Rachel who was already reaching towards her birthstone, amethyst.

"I guess so." I also picked up the stone I wanted. it was the amber one, the one that matched my name.

Then Rel, with great hesitance reached down and picked up the last stone.

We watched in amazement when on our left hands on the middle finger a small black design appeared.

The marks all had the same basic design of a heart with three separate tendrils that started a little ways off the top of the heart and went in decreasing size from half a centimeter, to a third a centimeter and finally a quarter of a centimeter.

The tendrils at the top curled into little balls. At the bottom of the design was the deviations mine had three lines that were somewhat close but not touching, and had the same distance from the heart as the tendrils did.

Rachel had two little pentagons that pointed downwards.

Rel, she had a little X made of slightly curvy lines/

"What is this?" I asked, no one could answer.

We then left the café slightly creeped-out. Then we went home with out another word.

**I hope you guys liked the chapter and could kind of tell what was based off real life and what wasn't (meaning, sorry no, I do not live in Japan, I do not take the subway everyday, and I don't have an odd mark on my finger without using a sharpie to make it…)**

**Please review!**

**Also here is the bio for Rachel**

**Normal info**

**Real name: Rachel Kuro**

**Hair: Black, straight, mid-back length**

**Eyes: Violet/amethyst **

**Personality: She's very beautiful, but cares not for popularity, almost never wears make-up as she doesn't need it, she has a reserved personality, and is a comfort to Amber. She wants to be a delinquent, but she always gets good, if not perfect marks-not afraid to get involved**

**Mew info.**

**Name: Mew Amethyst**

**Call out for transformation: 'Mew Amethyst, Crystalline Transformation!' **

**Hair: Deep purple like that of a dark coloured amethyst. It's waist length.**

**Eyes: A sparkling refreshing hue of purple, sort of like light on an amethyst **

**Outfit: A gem (As in her gem the Amethyst) coloured chocker that has straps coming from the middle of it that connect to a similarly coloured dress, the dress bottom had many straps kinda like belts they're all attached with a gold buckle/button **

**Attack: "Crystalline, Amethyst Gem Blade!" that's also the call out. She calls that and swipes her arm across to her other arm and sharp crystal blades go flying into the enemy.**

**Finishing catchphrase: "See you on the other side!"**


	2. Fucking hormones

**This chapter might (as in probably, okay, yeah it will) have a lot of swearing, if your not down with that, well sorry but I'm writing this in real life, in real life (well as real as fantasy gets) girls aren't happy all the time, around once a month we turn into emotionally unstable people, who in the blink of an eye can go from being sweet and lovely, to a raging bitch from hell, to a cry baby, to an un-talkative shy girl. Just saying, that's reality people.**

**Amber's POV**

9:47 PM. It was starting to get late, but I wasn't tired yet, or was I? Hell if I knew.

I didn't have much to do so I tried to work on a couple of the stories for the website I was part of.

But I was stuck with the blank document in front of me, fucking empty canvas my ass, more like taunting bully, say something, write something, what you can't? HA well that sucks for you, but you can't do anything about it!

'_Damn you writer's block!' _I cursed in my head. I probably could get over it if I tried hard and thought about my story day in and day out. But there was no way in hell I'd do that, even if I _wanted _to I couldn't, every day it was the same, every time my mind got a little quiet, it would go straight to _him_.

Him of course being the guy I was in love with, he was a damn good guy, he was kind, funny, understanding and he loved me for the way I was. I always wondered what he was up to, and if he thought about me sometimes, I was pretty sure he did, at least a little.

Fuck I just wanted to kiss him, or at least be able to hug him or something, but I was stuck about a bazillion miles away from him. Why the hell couldn't people have teleporting powers?

Actually it was probably a good thing he wasn't near me. Even I knew that it was my hormones screwing with me, fucking hormones.

I knew I was close to getting my period, because I was always really bitchy a little before it happened. Well damn, I don't want it.

I flopped down onto my bed.

Then I got a glimpse of my finger.

Aww hell.

I still had this weird tattoo mark thing, what the hell was with that, and that weird stone thing, seriously what the hell?

Why didn't I have internet at home? I just wanted to talk to the guy I loved, but the whole world seemed to be against me.

In anger I picked up the stone and flung it at the wall, but the thing never hit it's target, before it could even leave my hand it went into me, the mark on my left hand glowed an orangey colour, then out of the blue an orange glow surrounded me and I fell to the ground unconscious.

My last thought being, if I died, how was I ever going to meet up with him?

**Sorry bout the course language, as you may tell, it's the next day, and I'm more sad then angry…. Yeah…. Please review…**


End file.
